The Black Pearl and a Sparrow
by Sparrowluv
Summary: JAck's gotten himself into trouble again,and in an attempt to save himself and his crew,he pulls in a girl named Rachelle.


The man watched him wearily.How every sound that came from his throat formed into slurred words and his outrageously inadequate hand gestures accented his speech could only lead the man to one conclusion.He was drunk.

"Yer done fer to-night." He said to the eccentrically dressed man.Well of course his dress was eccentric.The man was a pirate.Yes, he had known the man was a pirate from the second he had walked in.And he hadn't even tried to hide it.For about the first hour he told wonderfully colorful tales of his adventures,but had recently pleasured himself in putting his arms around women who were, at the very most,half his age.His prescence had caused quite a hubub in the serene city of Port Smith.Although his prescence was amusing to the man,the stanger had started a fight with a local.He was sent to "kindly ask the man to leave." Shame

"I am...extreamly sorry for the disturbance." He looked at the man with steady brown eyes that seemed to be soaking in everything about him."It won't happen again."

"M' sorry Mister,erm..."

The stranger's eyes brightened."Sparrow./Captin/ Jack Sparrow."He narrowed his eyes,as if he had wandered off, pondering something that seemed to just occur to him.

"Er,yes.Mist-"The man threw him a ferocious look."-Captin.Captin Sparrow, your pescence seems to be getting the other customers,how you say, frisky.I need you to leave."

Captin Sparrow,as he called himself, nodded,probably realizing that negotiating with the man was more trouble than it's worth.

" 'Erbert! Getin' here!"

The man's muscles tightened as he heard his wife's voice.It had once been beautiful. "There's a tavern down the main street.There pretty cheep,so you can probably-"

" 'Erbert!"

"get a room."He turned and walked back inside,leaving the stranger standing in the alley.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

HEr lips were at a full pout as She heard her friends words echo in her head."C'mon,I bet you won't do it Rachelle.Nah,she's to scared."She found them so irritating sometimes,she didn't know why she still hung out with them.Rachelle had to be at least 2 years older than all of them at the age of 17.But she had to do it to keep her firm grip over them.Lovingly nicknamed "Mum" by them,she was a sort of parental figure to the other childeren who had been abandoned or who had run away from there homes.She suddenly heard a creak coming under her bare foot and stopped cold.The mysterious ship looked as is it should be in a ghost story,and maybe was.Who knows what sort of people were on here?She exhaled slowly,realizing that she had been holding her breath for the past minute.Slowley,she turned her head andlooked to the docks,which were at the end of the ramp she was now almost at the top of.She didn't see the children,but she knew that they were hiding below watching.Just a few more steps and she would be there.Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath,She turned only to see a young man in front of her when they opened.She opened her mouth to let out a scream,but a rough hand quickly covered it.She looked up at him,and saw that he was young,not much older than herself.Maybe he was a captive on a pirate ship.She had never personally seen one on the docks,but now thought herself very foolish to think that it could be anything else.

"I'll let go if you promise not to scream." He said in a gorgeous British accent.She nodded slowley.He let his hand drop to his side.Rachelle thought quickly,her streetsmart kicking in.She had to distract him somehow.She looked around desperately for a way to escape that would not give the man enough time to pull out his cutglass.Then it came to her,the perfect way to throw him off gaurd.Before he had time to talk,she threw her arms around him and kissed himhis yes were wide open,and she could feel his neck growing warm.She would have smiled if she could have.She hoped that the children were watching.Feeling satisfied that she had thrown him off gaurd,she pulled away and started running down the ramp.Before she could get far,a hand grabbed the back of her dress.She turned to see a man considerably older than the first. his once black beard was srinkled with the white hairs of old age,while the hair atop his hair was almost consumed by it."Hey,boy."He said,his voice deeper than the young mans,his accent not as fun to hear"Do you think this is the kind of lass that Jacks lookin for?"HEr eyes widened.She was certain that this "JAck" would not be someone she would like to meet.She imagined a large,sweaty man who sent smaller people to go get him girls so he could...Moving fast,she pulled the cutglass hanging from the mans side,and pulled it out.

"Stand back!" She said,the way she talked suggesting that she had once lived in a more expensive manner when she had been young.""Stand back or I'll-"

She was cut short by yet another man whose voice came from behind."Tresspassing on someones ship,and then Threatening the crew?That's simply not good manners,love."Before she could turn to see who it was,she felt something bang against the back of her head,and she lost conciousness.


End file.
